


The End of the World

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru's just in it to protect the things he really loves. (Blind Go entry - round #2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Whatever happened to that boy you were seeing?"

"Yuuki Mitani? Just someone from the go club at school. He keeps trying to get me to come back to tutor. That's all." Hikaru doesn't shy away from the hand that's suddenly clasped tightly on his shoulder.

"And the girl?" Ogata's hand starts to move to the back of his neck, massaging almost hard enough to hurt.

"A childhood friend. Akari. She's in the go club, too. It's the one I was in. That's all." Even with the frisson of pain, Hikaru could feel immense pleasure in Ogata's ministrations.

"And Akira?" Ogata's hand suddenly tightened enough that it brought tears to Hikaru's eyes.

"I'll never touch him or talk to him again." Hikaru's voice wavered slightly and he begged Ogata silently to believe him, please.

Ogata let go of him and grabbed his cigarettes out of his pocket, lighting one up before walking across the living room and sitting down on the loveseat. "You're mine. You have to make sure people know that. Stop using makeup to cover the hickeys on your throat."

Hikaru let one of his own hands slide silently up to his throat to press lightly at the bruises. He nodded briefly and walked over toward Ogata, intending to sit with him, and wondering how things had gotten like this. He remembered reading in a book once about something called "universal theory". It was something about how reality was several things all mixed together with one of them being the mind. Hikaru wasn't sure he wanted this reality. He didn't want to be Ogata's plaything for the sake of a guy who wouldn't give him the time of day most days, but he didn't want the other guy to be in this situation either.

Ogata stopped him with his foot before he sat down. "No. Take off your clothes."

Controlling the tremble of his bottom lip so it was barely noticeable to even himself, Hikaru peeled his clothes off; letting them drop in a pile on the floor. He stood naked, waiting for Ogata's next instruction. "Sit down on the table."

There was no table; only a goban. Hikaru perched himself lightly on it, spreading his legs a little because he knew Ogata would ask for it otherwise. "Spread your legs more." Bastard.

And then Ogata was in front of him and pushing his hips back and then leaning down and engulfing him with his mouth. There was the tiniest bit of burn from the menthol in Ogata's cigarettes and the teeth that gently scraped against the head. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, but there was certainly something humiliating about doing it here.

When he finally came in Ogata's mouth, he could feel Ogata pushing him to turn over. Then there was Ogata feeding his semen into his own ass and working him open with his tongue. And a moment more and Ogata's weight was on top of him, pressing him down so the edge of the goban dug into his privates. Then Ogata pushed himself inside and Hikaru bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. He pressed back against the intrusion since that always seemed to make it easier, and it did. Ogata made a rhythm for himself and Hikaru tried to stay with it, pressing back against the other man to try to get him to brush his prostate so this thing would actually feel good, and then it did. Suddenly, there was pleasure in the pain as well as Ogata bit fiercely at the juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

When Ogata came inside Hikaru, he grabbed Hikaru's member again and stroked it lightly several times, pulling Hikaru back hard against him so he could see Hikaru come on the goban. The pearly drops weren't much like clamshell, but they still didn't look too oddly out of place on the board.

And then Ogata pulled out. Hikaru winced a little and looked up at Ogata whose look told him all he needed to know. Before going to get his clothes, Hikaru leaned down and licked his seed off the board, his tongue pointing to try to get in the grooves. Ogata ruffled his hair somewhat affectionately. "Don't leak on the carpet, kid."

Hikaru grabbed his pile of clothes and quickly slid them on before running to the bathroom. It wasn't so bad, he told himself. As long as he could enjoy it at all, it couldn't be too horrible. But then why was he crying when he saw himself in the mirror?


End file.
